That One Moment
by BeautyThatIsMcHaywardKlaine
Summary: Since Ryan Murphy never gave us a Jane/Mason kiss This story contains moments where their kisses should've happened.
1. Chapter One: Jagge Little Tapestry

That One Moment

Summary: Since Ryan Murphy never gave us a Jane/Mason kiss This story contains moments where their kisses should've happened.

Chapter One: Jagged Little Tapestry

When Kitty had mentioned the other girl Mason couldn't help but look at who she was talking about. The beauty of the girl was stunning it blew his mind away at how perfect she looked with her wild and curly hair. Her big brown eyes and her curious gaze. Everything about her was amazing.

When Jane had walked past them Mason couldn't help but look at her figure her long beautiful legs, her waist, her chest, he could feel his heart pounding against his own chest Madison must have felt it when she pulled Mason to go sit down in the two closes chairs.

"Alright everyone" Rachel chirped as she walked into the class room with Kurt behind her. Everyone except for the new kids rolled their eyes.

"We want you guys to come up with your best versions of Carole King Tapestry-" Rachel was cut off when Kurt decided to chirp in which made her a little ticked off. "Alanis Morissette's Jagged little pill"

While Kurt and Rachel had their little snippet Mason looked over his shoulder taking a peek at the new girl Jane.

"Excuse me but..what is it that you want us to do exactly" Jane decided to but into Kurt's and Rachel's argument which caused the two to stop and look at Jane, Jane kept her head down feeling nervous about disturbing them.

Mason wanted nothing more than to comfort the nervous brunette but he kept himself under control.

"Well..just pick someone to sing a duet with and then come up with an amazing song mash up which we will do on friday" Rachel announced with a smile on her face before dragging Kurt over to the other side of the room.

Mason practically jumped out of his seat before Roderick could even think about doing a duet with Jane which caused Jane to jump in her seat a little.

" Will you be the Alanis to my Carole?" Mason asked feeling his heart race against his chest He saw the way her eye lashes fluttered after she was taken aback with his question but she gave him a genuine smile.

"Sure Mason" She said softly she watched as Roderick walked over to Madison as they planned for their duet together.

"Cool how about we practice in the auditorium after school?" He suggested causing her to nod in response. "Y-Yeah sounds great" Mason grinned hearing the stutter in her voice before sitting next back down next to his sister glancing at the brunette every now and then.

-x-

Mason had been waiting patiently for Jane to show up in the auditorium he sat on the edge of the stage with his legs dangling he searched through some sheet music that he had gotten from the library.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Mason's lifted up his head seeing Jane standing next to him she looked so beautiful as the lights on the stage glowed on her skin. He stood up brushing off his pants since he was still in his cheerio uniform.

"N-No need to be sorry" Mason stuttered a little bit cursing at himself for doing so. Jane chuckled taking some of the sheet music that he had in his hands.

"So have you figured out what songs we will sing?" She asked curiously flipping through the pages.

Mason moved closer almost close enough to smell her perfume the scent made him wild, there was a beautiful one of the most beautiful girls standing next to her. The only other girl he had ever been around was Madison but with Jane it was different. It wasn't this sisterly love that he had with Madison no it was something much more.

"Mason?" Jane looked up from the sheet music seeing Mason staring at her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place which caused her to feel shy and nervous. She had never sung with a boy before or ever hung around a boy alone. She could feel her heart beat against her chest.

Before Mason could even remember what he was doing or why he was doing it he placed his hand on her cheek causing her to blush red like a tomato.

"M-Mason" She whispered her eyes fluttering down to Mason's lips she felt him move closer moving his left leg in between hers pressing his lips against her lips causing Jane to stop breathing for a moment. The kiss felt like electricity flowing through her body.

Their lips both danced together her hands clutching onto Mason's shirt she felt Mason's lips move along with hers softly it was a soft kiss but it still felt like so much more, before they knew it they had to pull away due to lack of air.

Mason stared down at Jane seeing her lips red and swollen he knew it was wrong of him to kiss her since they weren't dating. But that kiss felt amazing and he wanted to kiss her again but he knew she was probably freaking out.

"I-I'm sorry I -I couldn't help myself" Mason blushed looking down at his feet. Jane grabbed his hand causing him to turn in her direction before she pressed her lips against his own causing Mason to smile.

A/N: I feel like Mason and Jane should've had a kiss in this episode at least maybe a kiss on the cheek but something so I hope everyone liked my version of Jagged Little Tapestry :)

Stay tuned for another chapter coming up!


	2. Chapter Two: Madison

Chapter Two: Madison

Jane couldn't stand Madison, it was kind of mean to say but she couldn't stand it. Madison got in the way every time Jane tried to even talk or go near Mason. Ever since their kiss in the auditorium a few weeks ago, Jane and Mason haven't had time to themselves.

One night when Jane and Mason were hanging out at Mason's house, they were curled up on the couch watching a disney movie since she had found out that her and Mason both liked disney movies so she decided to choose Frozen. When Kristoff had kissed Anna towards the end of the move Jane felt Mason's fingers on her cheek causing her to look up, she saw the look that he had given her the first time they kissed which caused her heart to beat faster against her chest.

When they were both a few inches away from each others lips, Mason quickly pulled away when Madison barged into the living room. Which was a very awkward evening after that.

-x-

When Monday had rolled around Jane stood in front of her locker putting her books away she looked at the picture she had of Mason hanging up in her locker she smiled softly , that silly boy had stolen her heart and she was pretty sure she wasn't going to get it back any time soon just as when she was about to close her door Mason decided to show up causing her to jump a little.

"Hey Mason." She smiled at Mason noticing the look Mason was giving her an eyebrow raised up high she blushed knowing that Mason probably saw the picture of him she quickly shut the door with a loud slam causing a few heads to turn their way.

" So I didn't know we were keeping pictures of each other in our lockers. Can I have one of you?" Mason asked as they headed down the hall way Jane walked next to him with her books clutched closer to her chest.

"S-Sure" She stuttered cursing to herself. Mason smirked hearing her stutter was very cute and adorable.

"Since your not doing anything tomorrow how about I take you out to breadstixs? Say six-ish?" He asked turning to look at her they both stood in the middle of the hallway staring into each others eyes. Before Jane could respond she heard Madison's voice calling for her brother to join her to class . Jane opened her lips then closed them again watching Mason hurrying off to class with Madison.

-x-

Mason had a plan up his sleeve, he had told his sister to back off his social life. She was getting to attached to him and to clingy every time he tried to talk to Jane or even say hello to her. He knew that Madison was protective but he couldn't handle it anymore, they were in high school now they weren't kids they had their own lives to start thinking about and he waned Jane to be apart of his life wither it was just as friends or as something more which is what he desperately wanted and he knew Jane wanted it too.

So when Myron had called his name to the stage He was wearing his different attire than what the rest of the glee members were wearing, he saw Madison on stage thinking she was going to join him since she had chosen them to be partners for this assignment. But he really wanted to be partners with Jane. That's all he could think about lately was Jane. Jane who was amazing, beautiful, sexy and gorgeous and so very talented he wanted to spend every chance he had with her.

_I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free.  
_

Mason could see the cold stare of Madison but he wasn't going to let that stop him from serenading to Jane. He moved back to the middle of the stage taking off his jacket.

_I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time_

_And this time I know it's for real  
I've fallen in love, yeah  
God knows, God knows I've fallen in love. _

Jane stared at Mason with wide eyes hearing him say he had fallen in love she saw him staring right into her eyes she saw Mason walking over to her tossing her his jacket giving her a secret wink.

All Jane could do was stare at Mason as he moved around on the stage singing about how much in love he was causing the tweens to scream like fan girls which made her a little jealous when she saw Mason reaching out and touching their hands. By the end of the song she knew she had fallen in love with Mason more than she had already.

Mason ran over to Jane after he had finished the song hugging her as tight as he could, he heard her giving her compliments but all he could think about was kissing her. So he leaned down placing his hand on her cheek kissing her lips softly causing Jane to freeze in her spot knowing that Madison could see them.

Mason pulled her closer he could feel Jane's heart beat against his chest causing him to smirk he pressed his lips even more to hers making their kiss more heated and more passionate.

Jane clutched onto Mason's shirt feeling Mason deepen the kiss her eyes closed she felt Mason press himself closer his arm wrapped around her waist. After a few moments of a heated kiss Mason pulled away seeing Jane's lips red and swollen.

"No more Madison" Mason whispered rubbing his thumb on her swollen lip kissing them again Jane did nothing but kiss him back not caring that his sister was across the room.

-x-

Sorry for the Madison lovers but I had to :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter !


	3. Chapter Three: A Wedding

Chapter Three: A Double Wedding

To be honest Mason had only agreed to help out Brittany Pierce with decoration because Jane had agreed. Him and Jane have been getting a lot closer recently, he knew her favorite song, her favorite color, her favorite dinner meal, her favorite movie mostly the basics. What Mason really wanted to know was what her lips tasted like.

Mason leaned against the railing staring at Jane as she moved around tables and chairs, she looked very cute wearing a salmon-ed colored dress with flower prints red knee high stockings and a pair of tanned heels completing the outfit with a red bow in her hair. He could go on forever about how cute Jane looked.

"Mason are you going to help out here or are you going to just stare at Jane all night?" Mason turned his head to see Roderick standing next to him causing him to blush bright red. "Dude can you be a little louder I don't think she heard you" Mason glared at him crossing his arms. He had on a black v-neck t-shirt a red and black print hoodie matching with a pair of his favorite jeans and a beanie

"Sorry man but we kind of need your help too Ms. Pierce is freaking out." Roderick explained making Mason follow him down to the reception area. Jane was listening to Brittany explain about how everything was going all wrong everything was in the wrong spot she tried to explain to Brittany about how they were doing the best they could but Brittany wasn't listening to her.

That's the one thing Mason loved about Jane was that she was always willing to lend an ear if you needed someone to rant too or to even just talk she would listen and try her best to give out advice.

"Are you alright Mason?" He turned his head to stare at Jane who was holding a chair in her arms. God she was gorgeous he felt butterflies in his stomach seeing her brown eyes up close and so full of curiosity catching him off guard.

He could hear a few of the other glee members giggling, Madison was staring at her brother with wide eyes. Oh..OH he said that out loud. He looked back at Jane who was blushing bright red clutching onto the chair tightly.

"I-I.." Mason blushed backing away from Jane quickly heading out of the barn really not wanting to hear them teasing him for saying something he didn't mean to out loud. Mason sat down on the bench hiding his face into his hands feeling so embarrassed at the moment.

"Mason?" He hoped that it wasn't Jane who was calling his name he looked up from his hands staring at Madison he took a deep breath sighing softly. "You really caused Jane to feel embarrassed in there" She told her brother sitting down next to him. She knew that Mason had a crush on Jane, she knew from the moment they sang their duet together during Jagged Little Tapestry week. But she wasn't so sure how to react to her brother finally not needing her and moving on to a girl who can give him what he wanted. She could see that in Jane. She could see that Jane could make Mason so happy and she felt jealous honestly. But she wasn't going to admit that to him.

"I-I know..I just..that wasn't supposed to be said out loud." Mason rubbed his neck. Looking over at his sister. " She's just really pretty and gorgeous and so fun to be around I just said it and well here we are" He said playing with his fingers nervously.

"Well you know. I think you should tell her, it's obvious she likes you back. Maybe you can be her date for Ms. Pierce's wedding?" Madison smiled at Mason causing him to smile back.

"You think she would want to be my date?" He asked softly causing him to blush at the thought of how beautiful Jane would look that night.

"I don't know maybe you could ask her" Madison and Mason turned their heads to see Jane standing in front of them with her arms crossed a little she didn't look mad she had an amused look on her face.

Mason stood up brushing off his jeans he walked closer until he was a few inches away from Jane their faces a few inches apart as well, Mason could feel Jane's breath near his lips.

Jane blushed feeling their bodies closer. "Would you like to be my date for Ms. Lopez and Ms. Pierce's wedding?" He asked biting his bottom lip hoping she would say yes. She nodding smiling at Mason.

"Y-Yes I would love that" She said softly looking at Mason through her bangs, not caring that Madison was standing next to them he decided to take a leap of faith he pressed his lips against Jane's wrapping his arms around her waist.

Jane was taken by surprise when she felt Mason's lips on hers she kissed Mason back softly their lips moving together.

"Well it's about damn time" They heard Spencer, causing Jane to pull away from his lips making her blush. Mason held Jane's hand with a bright smile on his face.

-x-

End of chapter three :)


	4. Chapter Four: Glitter Bomb

Chapter Four: Glitter Bomb

Jane couldn't believe it, She felt Myron's hands over her ears hearing everyone scream she heard Will say something about ducking down and taking cover. Jane quickly moved herself away from Myron sitting next to Alistair who looked scared as hell.

The next minute everyone watched as the Piano blew into a million pieces Jane hid her self under her arms trying to block anything from hitting her she felt bad for leaving Myron to fend for himself but she couldn't take this. Her heart was racing like crazy, her eyes were darting around.

Mason held her sister down from trying to climb out the window, so much chaos was going on he tried to look around for Jane but all he could see was glitter everywhere.

After a few moments of chaos, Rachel tried to calm everyone down but Jane couldn't hear her, she heard mumbling, she felt her body shaking as terrible as a leaf. She heard someone call her name but she didn't want to look up. She didn't want them to think of her as someone who was weak.

Mason looked over seeing that Jane was in her fetal position. He had come to know that whenever Jane was scared she would curl up and space everyone out. "Don't go near her." Mason had told Alistair who was worried for his friend, he wanted to reach out and see if she was okay but when Mason had told him not to he backed away.

Everyone watched as Mason walked over to Jane. He knelt down next to her slowly reaching out his hand he raked his fingers through her hair gently, he felt Jane jump from the touch but it eased her a little, the only one who was able to do that was Mason. Mason was there. Jane looked up from her position seeing Mason staring down at her with a worried look on his.

For a few weeks now they have been keeping their relationship a secret only Madison and Spencer knew because they saw the kiss at the wedding. But Mason didn't want to keep it a secret anymore. He wanted everyone to know that Jane was his. And his alone. Especially the Warblers.

Mason lifted up Jane's chin he stared into her eyes they weren't as panicked as they were a few moments ago which was a good sign.

"You're going to be okay. I won't let anyone harm you" He whispered to her not caring that the whole choir room was in their watching them. Jane felt her heart race against her chest. Mason leaned down pressing his lips against hers it was a soft and sweet kiss like ones you see in disney movies. After a few moments Mason pulled away looking into Jane's eyes.

"I love you Jane Hayward" He said softly he saw Jane smile causing him to fall in love with her all over again.

"I Love you too" She whispered softly pressing her lips against his causing everyone to cheer around them.

-x-

end of chapter Four :)


	5. Chapter Five: Rachel's Party

Chapter Five: Rachel's Party

Mason had offered to be Jane's escort to Rachel's going away party. She wasn't really going away, she was just saying goodbye to her home that she knew since she was a baby. Mason was a little nervous going to a party like this. He knew that there would be alcohol and different drinks because half of the glee club were older than them. But him and Madison had alcohol before at a cheerio sleep over once, they didn't get drunk but it felt great to let loose for a while.

Mason stood in front of Jane's door to her home. He had only been here a few times during the time when they were practicing for jagged little tapestry week. He played with the curls of his hair that hung above his eyes as he waited for Jane to answer the door.

"Hey Mason." Jane said shyly as she stood in front of the door way her mother standing behind her. "Make sure to be back before midnight princess." Her mom said before Jane closed the door she sighed softly. Her mother could be so protective sometimes. But at least her mother liked Mason enough to not try to scare him away.

"Sorry, she can get kind of protective." Jane said as she stood in front of Mason. She looked around to see if Madison was around anywhere. "Where is Madison?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"She went with Kitty and Spencer so I figured I could um.. get some alone time with you, we haven't really hung out since we sang that duet together which by the way you were beautiful in." Mason said with a smile on his face, Jane blushed a little bit she loved Mason's smile, it made her feel butterflies in her stomach every time she looked at him.

"Thank you Mason." She smoothed out the ends of her shirt nervously. Mason looked down seeing she was getting nervous just by standing there. He coughed some holding out his hand. "Come on we have a party to get to." Mason said as he escorted her to his car. Hoping that he wouldn't screw up anything that night that would ruin their friendship.

-x-

As Jane and Mason walked down to the basement where the music was blaring, Mason had realized he had never let go of Jane's hand. He didn't want to let go and freak her out. It felt nice the way her hand felt so right in his. He looked at Jane for the second time tonight, she looked so beautiful with her horse patterned sweater, her short checkered skirt, the way her skirt showed so much of her legs made Mason feel weak. He licked his lips a little bit feeling Jane pull her hand away he watched her walk over to Roderick.

Mason had felt jealous to see that Roderick was getting all of Jane's attention but he kept a close eye on them he walked over to Madison who was sitting on Spencer's lap.

"Hey Mads I hope you aren't drinking what I think you are drinking." Mason stared at the cup in her hand then over to the table where Sam was serving the punch and snacks.

"M-Maybe a little." Madison giggled leaning against Spencer's arm. Spencer held out his arm fist bumping Mason.

"Sup dude." Spencer said letting Madison lean against him. "Where's your pretty lady friend." He asked not seeing Jane around him.

"She's talking to Roderick." Mason said with a slight pout on his lips. Jane was standing next to Roderick as they seemed to be really into with what they were talking about.

"Is my baby brother jealous?" Madison said in a baby voice causing Mason to blush bright red. "Correction I'm older and no I'm not jealous. I just..was hoping to spend time with her tonight that's all." Mason said with a sigh. Before Madison could reply Artie came up to the stage and announced that Mercedes and Roderick were to sing their duet.

-x-

During the night, Mason had made attempts to flirt with Jane, saying how beautiful she looked with her cute sweater and tight skirt that showed too much of her long sexy legs. Jane would giggle and look at her feet shyly every time he gave her a compliment which Mason inwardly cheered he was glad that Jane was having a good time with him after it took several attempts to pull Jane away from Roderick's grasp.

After some small conversations Mason decided to take Jane up into the living room to get some quiet time with her, he had seen Rachel and Sam head up to Rachel's old room so he took this opportunity to maybe kiss Jane.

"So. I was um, thinking that maybe we could go out..like on a date, just you and me." Mason looked at Jane as they stood in the door way of the kitchen. Jane played with her hair nervously something she always did when she was shy or nervous about something.

"Y-You want to go on a date?" Jane looked at Mason, her eyes sparkled with curiosity which caused Mason to look away for a moment, everything about Jane was beautiful. He looked back at Jane his shyness leaving him. Shyness wasn't something known in the McCarthy family. But Jane brought that side out of him and he wouldn't take it back.

"Yes. If you want to that is. I've been meaning to ask you but I never got the time." Mason said rubbing his neck shyly. Jane smiled moving closer to Mason so they were only a few inches apart making Mason's heart jump through his chest. He could smell her perfume, her shampoo just everything it made him go crazy.

"I would like that. A lot actually" Jane nodded. Mason grinned, his eyes sparkled with delight and pure joy, he leaned in and kissed Jane's lips, catching Jane by surprise.

Jane slowly moved her lips along with Mason's as they kissed for the first time, she wrapped her arms around his neck, it felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest the way Mason pulled her closer their lips never pulling apart, she felt fireworks and it was one of the most amazing feeling's she has ever felt.

-x-

End of Chapter Five :) Sorry it took so long for another update. Another chapter will be coming soon!


	6. Chapter Six: Tapped Water

Chapter Six: Tapped Water

He had been thirsty at the time, leaving his bottled water in his car which he shouldn't have done but it was a little late for that. Mason sat down in one of the chairs, in the choir room. He looked a little paler than normal. He usually never got sick but when Mr. Shue said that Sue fixed the water in the school, Mason just felt worse.

"Mason are you alright?" Mr. Shue asked as he noticed the cheerleader averting his eyes except for the front of the room. Jane turned her head towards Mason, she noticed that something was wrong with him.

"I think I should go home." Mason said as he stood up slowly almost collapsing on the floor causing Jane to run over to him and grab his arm.

"I'll take him." Jane said as she walked with Mason out of the choir room. Madison was about to get up and follow them, Jane shook her head leading Mason out.

-x-

"Y-You didn't have to take me home, I would've been fine by myself." Mason said, being his stubborn self as usual. Jane sighed as she walked into the McCarthy house hold. She had noticed that their mother and father weren't home which is good because they didn't need to see their son sick.

"Mason, you should know better than to drink school fountain water. You should've asked me, or Madison for something to drink." Jane said as she helped Mason into his bed. She had only been in his room a few times before to practice singing and dancing for glee club.

Mason looked adorable even when he was sick. She was really in head over heels for this boy. Mason moved a little so he could look at Jane. In his eyes, Jane was an angel sent from heaven. There was just something about Jane that made Mason so comfortable around her.

"I..Honestly didn't know what I was thinking..I, I guess I was just thirsty." He said in a small voice that caused Jane to inwardly squeal. Why did he have to be so cute?

Jane sighed as she covered Mason up with his blanket, she fixed a few strands of his hair out of his eyes causing Mason to close them from the skin contact making Mason's heart flutter like butterflies in his chest.

"It's okay Mason..I was just worried." She said softly as she raked her fingers through his hair.

Mason reached over grabbing her hand gently. " You don't have to worry about me. But it's really cute that you do." He gave her a smile that made Jane feel like she was on cloud nine.

"You know Jane.. I was thinking that maybe when I'm not sick anymore, you would like to go out. With me. Like a date?" Mason asked, hoping that she would say yes.

Jane nodded, wanting nothing more than to go on a date with him. She leaned down placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Now, I want you to rest and feel better okay?, I'll be here when you wake up." She said softly, slowly rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand. Mason closed his eyes, dreaming of Jane and their future dates that they would have together.

-x-

I hope you liked chapter six! Please stay tuned for more to come!


	7. Chapter Seven: Sectionals

Chapter Seven: Sectionals

Everyone in life has that one moment. Where they say to themselves. "Oh there you are I've been looking for you forever." Today was that day for Mason McCarthy. He watched as everyone gathered around holding each other's hands hoping and praying that they would win Sectionals. The air stood still as if time stopped.

Mason had taken this moment to look over at the girl who had captured his heart from day one. Jane Hayward. They had gone out on a date once and it felt like they clicked instantly. He loved the way that he could make her smile, laugh. As he looked at Jane who was holding Skylar's hand he felt jealous. He wish that it was him that Jane was holding hands with. Jane looked so beautiful with her hair done in a 1980's style. The way her bow matched her blazer. She was meant to wear a blazer.

He heard everyone cheer and clap as they were told that they won Sectionals. Mason looked over to see if Jane was still near Skylar but he couldn't spot the single red blazer anywhere. He slowly sneaked past the group as he quickly followed Jane out of the auditorium.

"Jane!" Mason called for her which caused her to stop in her tracks. He slowly approached her trying not to startle her. "Are you alright?" He asked worried seeing how Jane wasn't even looking at him.

"I'm fine..I just, I needed to get some air that's all." She said with a small smile looking over at Mason. Everytime she looked at Mason he looked even more gorgeous than he did before. She shouldn't be feeling this way. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to let a boy get in the way of her dreams. Yet here she was standing in front of one of the most gorgeous, and talented and handsome guys she had ever met.

"You sang amazing by the way. You and Roderick killed that song." Mason gushed. He watched how her cheeks turned a little darker which he knew she was blushing which made him inwardly cheer.

"Thank you.. you and Madison were amazing..I was kind of jealous of her actually." She said softly as she played with the hem of her blazer. She heard Mason's foot steps coming closer to her.

"You don't need to be jealous of Madison. She's not the girl that has my heart." Mason said but quickly shut his mouth after he said it. Jane looked at him, her eyes staring into his dark hazel eyes.

"Do I know this girl?" She asked as she continued to stare into his eyes. She loved the way the his eyes darkened or sparkled when he was excited about something.

"Hmm. I think you do.." Mason smirked a little bit as he moved even closer to where he could hear her heart beat faster.

Jane played with her bottom lip nervously as she waited to hear what Mason had to say. "She's gorgeous, super crazy talented and right now she is the only girl lighting up my world." Mason said softly as he grabbed her hands causing Jane to look into his eyes once more.

"I want to get to know you even more than I already do Jane..I want to know your past, your present and your future. I want to be the one you say "I love you" too everyday. I want to be the one that you dream about, I want to be the one that you can come to for anything. And most importantly I want to be the one that you can come to when you want to kiss. " He said softly as he placed his hand on her cheek rubbing it gently with his thumb causing her to smile her big smile that made Mason's heart jump.

Jane leaned in and pressed her lips against Masons, her arms around his neck as they leaned into each others arms. She pressed her nose against his as they kissed for what seemed like a life time.

"Jane Hayward..will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Mason asked while he pulled away he rubbed her neck softly.

"Yes..I will Mason." She said with a loving smile as she pulled into him for another kiss not letting go this time.

-x-

Sorry for the late chapter! I hope you all like it! Reviews will be appreciated!


End file.
